


A Lick of Ice Cream

by BeautifulWorlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kageyama is Whipped, Love Confession, M/M, Some Cursing, angst for like 0.2 seconds, fluffy fluff, for hinata, kageyama is so in love, nothing bad, they're just so dumb and in love, this is sweeter than the ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWorlds/pseuds/BeautifulWorlds
Summary: ”Can I have a taste?” Hinata asks, his shining eyes following Tobio’s tongue. Tobio’s tongue stops half-way out, between licks of the delicious ice cream. He glances down at Hinata’s expectant eyes and feels the stupidly, familiar tug at his heart again. If Hinata tastes his ice cream, he thinks, isn’t that like an indirect kiss? Is that something friends do, sampling each other’s ice creams? Tobio has never really had any friends before, so he’s not sure, but he doesn’t think that his heart can take it. It feels too much like a reminder that he wants Hinata to be so much more than a friend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	A Lick of Ice Cream

It’s early June, the sun high in the sky. On this particular afternoon, the gym is closed; something about cleaning or sanitation. Tobio doesn’t really care why, but he’s bummed there’s no practice today. He and Hinata Shouyo are headed to the park to do some receives, but the heat of summer is overwhelming.

“You wanna get some ice cream?” He hears Hinata ask.

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah, it’s too hot. If we're gonna practice I need something to cool me down.” Hinata explains and without waiting for Tobio to respond he grabs the black-haired boy’s wrist and drags him into Sakanoshita.

“Hey, Coach!” The orange one calls out as they walk in and they hear a grunt in response somewhere from the back.

“What ice cream do you want Kageyama? I think I want a popsicle.”

As they walk out of the store, Hinata with a bright red popsicle and Tobio with some kind of vanilla cone, Tobio feels the familiar tug at his heart. Looking at Hinata, so bright, strands of orange hair pasted to his forehead from the heat, lips tightly closed around the popsicle as he suckles it, Tobio can’t help but feel lucky. Lucky that he and Hinata both came to Karasuno, lucky that they got over the initial hatred, lucky that Hinata is someone he can call a friend. But he wants more. He wants to be able to steal the popsicle away from Hinata and taste his cold lips for himself. He wants to be able to call Hinata his, which is ridiculous, really.

They walk along slowly, too hot for anything else, and the ice cream melts quickly. Hinata finishes his popsicle in record speed, but Tobio eats slowly, licking at the melting cream, savouring the sweet taste.

”Can I have a taste?” Hinata asks, his shining eyes following Tobio’s tongue. Tobio’s tongue stops half-way out, between licks of the delicious ice cream. He glances down at Hinata’s expectant eyes and feels the stupidly, familiar tug at his heart again. If Hinata tastes his ice cream, he thinks, isn’t that like an indirect kiss? Is that something friends do, sampling each other’s ice creams? Tobio has never really had any friends before, so he’s not sure, but he doesn’t think that his heart can take it. It feels too much like a reminder that he wants Hinata to be so much more than a friend.

“No” his response is blank.

“But why? Stingyyama! You have so much left! Just a little lick! Please!” Hinata is jumping up and down trying, and failing, to bring Tobio’s hand down enough for him to lick the ice cream. His tongue is poking out between his pink kissable lips and… no, Hinata’s lips are not kissable, and his tongue isn’t cute. Tobio shakes his head to clear it. Dangerous thoughts like that are best kept pressed far into the back of his mind, or he might act on them.

“No,” he says again and finishes the ice cream in four quick bites that give him a brain freeze.

“Not fair!” Hinata pouts, and Tobio thinks that his lips are undeniably kissable. Fuck.

And then Hinata has suddenly taken a hold of his collar, and Tobio had let his guard down. He’s pulled down by his collar until his face is level with Hinata’s and Tobio has no time to panic or even think. Hinata’s tongue touches his face, just below the right corner of his lower lip and Hinata licks it. He licks Tobio’s face. Then he lets go and all Tobio can do is stare. He cannot even begin to process what just happened.

“You had ice cream there,” Hinata says, nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just give Tobio three heart attacks and a mild stroke.

“You- I-, what?” is his eloquent response as his brain tries to catch up with his racing heart.

Hinata blushes then, a crimson colour covering his cheeks and then his whole face and neck. If Tobio wasn’t so busy trying to recover, he’d be floored by just how cute his short friend looks.

“I don’t know why I did that.” Hinata’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Dumbass” Tobio’s voice is hoarse and finally, his brain is caught up. “You can’t just lick someone’s face! Are you a dog?” He contemplates throwing Hinata into the sun, but his heart is still racing and Hinata is looking like he’s about to combust.

“It’s your fault, Bakayama! You didn’t let me taste!” Hinata complains, and Tobio thinks the shorter boy is about to run away, because his hands are trembling, and he won’t look at Tobio. So, he does the first thing that comes into his mind and grabs Hinata’s elbow.

“Don’t run away, Dumbass! Take responsibility for your actions!” Tobio doesn’t really know himself what he means by that, but it makes Hinata stop trembling and look him in the eyes again.

“How?” is the one word that Hinata manages to get out.

“I don’t know! Just…” he doesn’t know what to say. What he wants is for Hinata to do it again, to lick Tobio’s lips and maybe the inside of his mouth and he wants to know what Hinata tastes like.

“I’ll let you do it to me! Are we even then?” Hinata’s face has taken on the permanent shade of a tomato. His hazel eyes are a bit panicked and blown wide and he gnaws at his lower lip and Tobio stops thinking. He doesn’t think about anything except Hinata’s perfectly kissable pink lips, and how he wants to be the one biting at them. He doesn’t think about the future, doesn’t think about volleyball or what would happen if he screwed up this friendship ha has with Hinata. So, he does the one thing that he’s wanted to do for ages, the one thing that his brain somehow focuses on, that screams through his veins with the rapid beat of his heart. He leans in close to the short boy’s face and presses his lips to Hinata’s. A surprised gasp leaves Hinata and Tobio drinks it up. Hinata’s lips are soft and Tobio’s heart is on its way out of his ribcage, it’s beating so hard. He’s kissing Hinata. He’s kissing Hinata! He’s kissing Hinata! Shit!

He pulls back, reeling a little from the feeling of Hinata’s lips against his, and the realization that he just screwed up majorly. Like, worse than anything he’s ever done before. He’s irreparably screwed everything up. He can never come back from this. The look on Hinata’s face is indescribable, partly shock, partly embarrassment, partly something else that Tobio can’t place.

What does a sixteen-year-old, who just kissed his crush and are now panicking, do? He runs. He flees. He books it. Leaves said crush in the dust. It takes a full five seconds before he hears Hinata shout his name. He doesn’t stop, can’t stop. Shit! This is all Hinata’s fault for having so plump and inviting lips! It’s Hinata’s fault for licking Tobio in the first place! It’s Hinata’s fault for being so damn enticing, for making Tobio feel light and heavy at the same time. Making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Of course, it isn’t really Hinata’s fault that Tobio can’t be normal and it isn’t Hinata’s fault that Tobio fell in love with him. Shit, he screwed up really fucking bad this time, and Hinata will think he’s disgusting, and he won’t talk to him anymore, and they won’t be able to play volleyball together.

Tobio suddenly realizes that he’s crying, because he can’t see clearly where he’s running for the tears.

“Kageyama! Stop! You can’t just run away, stupid.” He feels Hinata’s smaller hand enclose around his wrist and reluctantly he stops running, sucking in air to his lungs and sobbing at the same time.

“Are you- are you crying? Kageyama, why are you crying?” He feels Hinata’s thumbs wipe away his tears and his fingers and palms rest on his cheeks.

“Please don’t hate me” Tobio whispers so low he doesn’t think Hinata can hear him. He’s so fucking scared that he’ll be alone again, that Hinata will leave him. And of course, the other teammates won’t want anything to do with him when they find out what he’s done.

“I couldn’t hate you, Kageyama. I love you, you idiot.” Tobio freezes, and a fraction of a second later Hinata freezes too.

“Shit! I mean-“ Hinata fumbles and retracts his hands. Tobio catches them before his touch disappears.

“You love me?” He hates how desperate and insecure he sounds but he doesn’t believe he heard him right. Because how could Hinata love him back? They’re both boys, and he’s always grumpy and Hinata’s so fucking bright he could rival the sun. He feels the hope light inside him against his wishes, like a fire in his veins, a traitorous fire that threatens to burn him to the ground.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Kageyama, I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I’ll get over it so please, don’t stop tossing to me.” And now Hinata’s crying, his eyes filling with water and spilling over.

Tobio didn’t hear a word Hinata said, after the first word, the confirmation that, yes, Hinata loves him. He loves Tobio! He loves him back!  
What does a sixteen-year-old, who just found out his crush likes him back, do? He lets go of Hinata’s wrists and grabs his cheeks instead, leaning in and once more catches Hinata’s lips with his own. He feels Hinata’s hands clutch onto his shirt and pull him even closer, and Tobio’s fingers get wet with Hinata’s tears. Tobio tentatively moves his lips against the shorter boy’s and feels Hinata respond, moving almost in sync, as he tries to imitate Tobio’s movements. He can taste the popsicle Hinata chose on his lips and tongue, and he can taste Hinata too, somewhere behind the sweetness.

They eventually draw back enough to breathe.

“Does this mean you like me back?” Hinata asks, hesitatingly, as if he still expects Tobio to shout at him.

“I love you, Hinata,” Tobio says, feeling lighter as soon as the words leave his lips; if he could feel any lighter after that kiss. “I love you” he repeats and Hinata’s smile makes his heart soar. “God, I love you, Hinata. You don’t know how much. I thought you would hate me.”

“I thought you would stop tossing to me, I didn’t want my feelings to make you uncomfortable,” Hinata says.

“Dumbass,” Tobio says and then Hinata pulls him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfic, and I've only watched the first two seasons and read the first volume of the manga so no spoilers, please. Also, I think it's pretty in-character but I don't know. It's meant to take place in June, their second year, but I don't reference anything around them. Also, I think I know that Kageyama doesn't like sweet stuff, but I don't give a crap, in this story Kageyama likes vanilla ice cream.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Love,  
> BeautifulWorlds


End file.
